Time Twisted Reaping
by Child.Heart.Forever
Summary: In the 21st Century reapers and demons have agreed to a type of 'treaty' that allows them to act civilly towards each other. Scarlet Michaelis is half reaper and half demon and has grown up knowing nothing different. What will happen when she is plunged back in time to 1800's England? (Contains bits of GrellxSebastian. Plz be nice to me this is my 1st Black Butler fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An unpleasant awakening (3rd person POV)

The high pitched screaming of her alarm clock tore Scarlet back to reality. She groaned loudly and hid her head under her pillow, ignoring the sound. After less than a minute the sound had become a nuisance at which Scarlet's clenched fist shot out from under the bed sheets, punching the clock across the room where it hit the wall and finally stopped.

"Go away" She murmured into her pillows as she heard her bedroom door creak open

"It seems as though you'll be needing another new alarm clock then, Scarlet"

Scarlet peaked out from under her blankets to narrow her eyes at her father who was examining the now broken clock. He turned his red eyes to look at her, smiling as if he wasn't bothered in the slightest. That was the thing that irritated Scarlet about her father; if he was annoyed he rarely showed it, he'd always smile and make some offhand comment about the situation.

However, when her mother got annoyed about something she made it VERY clear; it was kind of frightening when she completely lost it sometimes. She'd fly into a rage as soon as anyone offended, she'd even attacked Undertaker. He'd said some, what would be to most people, harmless comment and she'd lunged across the table, her red hair flying, and had knocked the Ex-reaper to the ground screaming insults through bared teeth as she started choking him and slamming him repeatedly against the floor while everyone else was too surprised by her outburst to move.

It'd been funny when William had stood up, slammed his hands down on the table and shouted out "MICHAELIS!" which had immediately reduced the red reaper's voice to a nervous murmur as she still held Undertaker by the front of his clothes. At being told to 'put him down' she'd forcefully slammed his head back against the floor and let go of him before standing up and sitting down at the table again as if nothing had happened...it'd been a very eventful Christmas.

"Are we still going out today?" Asked Scarlet

"Yes but first there's something we need to sort out with Mr Spears..."

"We're going to the reaper realm AGAIN?" Groaned Scarlet

"STOP COMPLAINING AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE SHOUTED AT BY WILL!"

Scarlet smirked "So I take it that mum's up already"

"You'd be correct, and she's not happy about being called to the reaper realm today"

"IT'S MEANT TO BE MY DAY OFF, BASSY!"

"Please stop shouting, Grell..."

Scarlet laughed slightly "Alright I'll get up now"

Scarlet waited until she was alone again before even attempting to leave her bed. She put on the first T-shirt and pair of jeans she saw and stood in front of the mirror to brush her shoulder-length red hair. She darted into the bathroom to wash and brush her teeth before heading downstairs to join her parents. She paused before rushing back to her room and grabbing the black hoodie up off the floor, the same one shed been wearing for the past week.

"You're not wearing THAT again are you?!" Shrieked Grell

Scarlet rolled her eyes "Muuuum..." She groaned "It doesn't matter what I wear"

"You've been wearing that for-!"

"-You've been wearing the same red coat for my entire life" Interrupted Scarlet "For all I know you've been wearing it for hundreds of years"

"She has" Replied Sebastian, smirking at Grell as she glared at him

"That's enough of that, Bassy!"

Scarlet smiled, knowing that Grell wasn't really mad at Sebastian; She was hardly ever mad at Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just before you start reading here's some things I should tell you:**

 **Grell's surname in the present day timeline is Michaelis (Like Sebastian), Sebastian acts as a sort of demon representative to the reapers, try to just go along with the whole 'peace between demons and reapers' thingy and Ciel is not there at all (not until later at least :D)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reaper realm (3rd Person POV)

The reaper realm was, to Scarlet, possibly the dullest place imaginable. Since she wasn't old enough to be considered a reaper or a demon there was literally nothing for her to do but wait for her parents to be done talking to William T Spears.

"Hi!"

Scarlet looked up to see a young blonde haired reaper smiling at her. 'This must be Ronald Knox' she thought, having heard bits about him when her mother had occasionally talked about work.

"Yeah...um...hi I'm-"

"-You must be Scarlet Michaelis" Said Ronald "Grell, Your mum, talks about you quite a bit"

"Really?" Asked Scarlet, not really surprised by that fact

"I was told to keep you out of trouble" He admitted "Because you're probably bored...So why don't I show you around for a while?"

"Really? I can look around?" Asked Scarlet, now slightly happier about being there. She'd never been allowed to look around before, she'd always had to just sit outside and wait. "Can I see my mum's office first?"

"Sure follow me!"

Ronald led the way down the corridor to the red reaper's office and pushed the door open, waiting for Scarlet to look inside. There was paperwork in two tall, slightly swaying, piles on the desk and a few picture frames. Scarlet walked around behind the desk, glancing at the top part of the paperwork.

"So mum really doesn't do her work then huh"

"It gets done but just not on time"

Scarlet chuckled slightly and looked around the rest of the office, pausing to examine the death scythe leaned against the desk. She'd never seen it up close before. Scarlet sat down in the chair behind the desk and started looking at the photos.

There was a photo of Grell, Sebastian and Scarlet standing together in their livingroom on Scarlet's tenth birthday, a photo of Scarlet in her uniform when she'd first started infant school and the other photos were ones that Scarlet had never seen before.

"Ronald?" She started, picking up one of the photos "Were my mum and dad there when 'The Peace Treaty' was established?"

"Of course they were" Replied Ronald "It was Grell's idea and she somehow got William and the demons to agree to it"

"My mum created the treaty?" asked Scarlet "But why?"

"Demons and reapers always used to hate each other, it'd always been a fight for who'd get the mortal souls" Ronald smiled "Come to think of it now, You were actually the first kid to be born because of this treaty...I mean you would have been killed otherwise"

Scarlet picked up another photo, it appeared to be some sort of a selfie but the picture was in black and white and was slightly faded, as if it were hundreds of years old. The picture was of Grell, smiling widely as she held out the camera to take the photo while Sebastian stood next to her looking like he'd rather not waste his time on photos.

"How and when did my mum first get the idea for a treaty?"

"It was years ago" Laughed Ronald "She came to me first and asked what I thought it would be like if all demons and reapers could get along, Everyone knew she'd fell in love with a demon so it didn't really surprise me that she wanted everyone to accept that"

"When did all of this happen? The sixties? The seventies?"

"Yeah I guess so, the 1870's that is..."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Scarlet "You mean the Victorian era?! My parents have known each other since the Victorian era?! That's insane!"

"Well for your father it wasn't exactly love at first sight" Sniggered Ronald "All I can say is that he tolerated her. But I guess he didn't really get a chance to try and know her until he managed to get out of that contract he was in"

Scarlet put the photo down and stood up "Can we go somewhere else? Maybe you could tell me more about what my parents were like back then while we walk"

"Sure, I guess it'll be fun! Besides there's something I think you'll be interested in!"

"MORE overtime, Will?!" Demanded Grell "This is ridiculous, we're all doing the normal work load of three reapers! It's not fair to push more work on everyone, especially ME!"

"Calm down, Michaelis" Said William "Besides we, demons included, have no other option now. With this now 'Ebola virus' and the sudden increase in global shootings and other violent situations more people are dying in large groups, We have no choice but to increase workloads to help manage this situation. We'll be lucky if any of us get a day off at all for a LONG time"

"I have a daughter, William! Or are you forgetting that I can't just come here whenever it suits you!"

"I know it seems like an inconvenience to you but we don't have a choice..."

"I'm NOT going to leave my eleven year old daughter at home alone!"

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree, Spears" Said Sebastian "This increase in deaths means that demons like myself will also have more work to do. If demons choose to take the same course of action that you're suggesting for reapers I will almost constantly be running back and forth for souls"

"I appreciate the warning, Will, but..." Grell sighed "Things have changed and you can't expect me, as a mother, to put work first"

William nodded "it's difficult" He agreed "But we have to come to some kind of solution to this or-"

The door burst open, slamming loudly against the wall to reveal an out of breath and extremely panicky Ronald Knox "Scarlet's gone!" He gasped

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!" Shrieked Grell "IF I HAD MY DEATH SCYTHE I'D-"

"Knox! What did you do?!" Demanded William

Sebastian produced knives, seemingly out of nowhere, and held them up between each of his fingers "I think you'll agree that things will end better if you start talking"

"Alright alright alright!" Yelled Ronald. He was panicking at the fact that he was in a room with two reapers and a demon, all three of whom were angry with him. He gulped "Well I was showing Scarlet around, she seemed really interested and-!"

"-Where did you take her?" Demanded William

"Well first she asked to see Grell's office so I took her there and she asked a load of questions and then I showed her the library..." Ronald paused "You know that weird necklace in there?"

"What about it?!"

"She asked about it so I told her what little I know, which is that you found it and shut it away in the library" Replied Ronald "I thought I'd get in trouble for taking in there without asking so I suggested that we go look somewhere else. Then I heard her yell but when I turned round she'd gone!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Yelled William "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!"

"What's happened?!" Shrieked Grell, tightly gripping onto Sebastian's arm

"Where's my daughter, Spears?!" Yelled Sebastian

William turned to Grell and Sebastian, not looking forward to telling them what had been allowed to happen.

"She's been sent to the past..." He said, regretfully "Back to 1876"

"I was contracted to Ciel Phantomhive..." Said Sebastian

"That's before the treaty was established!" Shouted Grell "Your past self-!"

"-Would try to kill her" Finished William "I know..."

"We can't just leave her there! How do we get her back?!"

"She'll have to find the other necklace, the past version of the one that sent her there"

"But we have to go and get her!" Shouted Grell "You have to send me and Sebastian back to-!"

"NO!" Yelled William "I...I can't send anyone back"

"Why not?!"

"Because you can't send someone back to a time frame in which they already exist..."


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME TO THE PAST! (heehee this is gonna be fun!) Just want to say thanks to a friend of mine for reading this (I'm glad you like it so far!) And I hope you keep wanting to read this, it's always helpful to know what other people think of my writing (since I judge all my stories a lot harsher than I probably should do) ANYWAY that's enough chat from me! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tomorrow seems like a lifetime away (Scarlet's POV)

My head finally stopped spinning and I almost fell over. I just felt like I had been ripped apart and forced back together again, the pain had been indescribable and all I could say was I hoped I'd never have to go through that again.

After standing there, leaning on something to steady my jellified legs I managed to open my eyes and look around. I was still standing in the library of the reaper realm but it looked different. There were nowhere near as many cinematic records on the shelves as before. It was as if I'd gone back in time, something I'd long believed to be impossible for any being.

I was interrupted by a familiar voice, although the tone was a lot bitterer than I was used to. Never the less I ducked behind a bookshelf; I wasn't meant to be there in any circumstances.

"Stupid William, thinking he can boss me about all he wants" Muttered the voice "Where's your paperwork Sutcliff? Why are you late Sutcliff? Stop flirting with that demon, Sutcliff! Do your job, Sutcliff! Take these to the library, Sutcliff, because it's not like you have so many more important things to be doing and I could easily get UP OFF MY ASS AND DO IT MYSELF BUT I LIKE USING YOU AS A SLAVE!"

I heard a loud crash and cinematic records were sliding towards my isle, I guessed that she must have dropped them somehow.

"DAMN IT!"

I knew that I should have moved but I didn't. Instead I stayed where I was, watching as my mum knelt down to pick up the cinematic records, muttering dark threats directed at William.

"If he's not careful I'll take that death scythe of his and shove it so far up his-!" she paused, having finally seen me "What are you doing in here?!"

"I got lost" I lied

My mum walked over to me and handed me some of the cinematic records "put these away quickly so I can get you out of here, William will have my head if he finds out that you got in here!"

I slide the records into the gaps, remembering how Ronald had told me to do it earlier. As soon as I'd slide the last book into place my mum grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me out of the library and into her office, quickly locking the door behind her.

"How did you get here?!" She demanded "You're not a reaper, are you?"

"I was in the American branch" I said "But I left right after completing my training, I wasn't even put on records since I left so abruptly" It was a straight up lie of course, I'd never even been to America, but I needed to say something

"Well..." She seemed to be thinking before saying "I'd usually turn you in but since my boss, William Spears, has been giving me so much overtime lately I'll make you a deal"

"I'm listening..."

"If you come with me whenever I go to the human world, reaping or not, I won't turn you in"

"Deal" I said without even needing to think it over "But I don't have a death scythe, I left so quickly that I-"

"I'll snatch you one, I've stolen my death scythe back from William enough times to know where he keeps them all. Just wait right here"

"Oh wait what's the date?!" I called out

"It's the fifth of March 1876, lost track of time when you left America did you?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

I stood there, shocked. 1876, I had been somehow transported back in time to 1876. I looked at the desk, the stacks of paperwork were less than when I'd seen them in the present day but there was still a lot to do. Also there was not a single photograph on the desk now, not even the faded selfie of my mum and dad that'd been taken around this time. Even that hadn't happened yet which meant that my dad probably didn't know my mum yet or he just didn't like her at all.

I knew that I needed to get back to modern day but I didn't know how and I couldn't ask my mum or dad to help, they'd think I was insane, my dad probably wouldn't help me at all. From what I'd heard demons and reapers had been enemies for a long time before 'The Peace Treaty' had been established in 1992. If a demon or a reaper found out I was born of a reaper-demon relationship they probably wouldn't have hesitated in killing me.

"got one!"

"Th-Thanks" I said, taking the death scythe from her

"Since we can't let William know you're here...you'll be more like backup in case we run into a couple of demons"

"Why do demons hate reapers, and reapers them?" I asked

"It's all to do with souls" She told me "As reapers our job is to collect the souls of those on our to-die list and pass judgment on them. Demons also take souls. They form a contract with a mortal, promising to allow them more time until they fulfil a certain desire and then, once that is complete, the demon devours the soul which makes that person's cinematic records lost to us reapers"

"But why don't they try to get along?" I asked "Surely demons aren't that bad"

I knew that, by her answer, I could judge where about in my family's history I was. If my mum agreed with me she'd most likely already met and fallen in love with my dad but if she didn't then she'd not fallen in love with him yet.

"You know I was saying exactly that to another reaper a few days ago" She admitted

"Oh?"

"I mean if we could all reach an agreement to share mortal souls, half to the demons and half to us, it would mean no more fighting...besides demons can't all be bad, can they...We're all taught to hate each other on sight. So that got me thinking again, What if we weren't taught to hate each other? Is it REALLY in our nature to hate each other or would love be possible between a reaper and a demon if it was given a chance?"

I wanted to tell her that she was right about reapers and demons. I wanted to say that several reapers and demons had ended up starting relationships, including her and my dad, and that I was proof that her idea was right

But I couldn't tell her. That would lead to more questions that I couldn't answer, I didn't want to risk changing my family history. What if I caused one of my parents to be killed or prevented my mum from loving my dad as I heard so many times how my mum had chased him down for years until he finally decided to give her a chance and finally fell for her.

A horrible thought had entered my mind 'If I'm not very careful with what I do and say while here I could end up accidently writing myself out of existence'


End file.
